I was made for him, but he wasn't made for me
by preciouslittletoonette
Summary: Lola Bunny was made for Bugs Bunny alone. She was given no other purpose other than to be his girlfriend and she was fine with that. She loved him and she figured he loved her too. However, as the years go by, she starts to notice that maybe he doesn't feel the same way. Rated T for themes.


**Hey there, the people who decided this was worth reading: please don't kill me. Especially if you're a Bugs x Lola shipper.**

 **And some warnings about certain themes and ooc.**

Bugs Bunny

It was the first name that entered my mind when I was created. At the time, the name meant everything to me. It was the only name that meant everything to me. Now I know better, he doesn't feel the same way.

And here's how I learned that.

XXX

The first moment I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by several humans including my creator. They were smiling down at me, after several attempts they were finally satisfied with how I looked.

I was happy, probably because back then I was young and fresh out of my cell, I had no idea what was going on around me.

" Bugs is going to love her!"

Maybe had the circumstances been different, perhaps he would've tried.

Before I knew it, I was dragged off to the other side of the studio to go meet my new co-stars and Bugs. To say I was excited was an understatement. No words could describe how I felt at that moment. There was this bubble of energy inside of me that couldn't be contained, so when the humans left me alone with the Looney Tunes, I couldn't contain myself.

" Hi! I'm Lola"

The boys looked at me weirdly, back when I didn't know what distrust looked like. Road Runner was the first toon to actually come forward for a handshake. He smiled at me, clearly the optimist of the group, which I was thankful for.

Then there was Daffy.

" Who dyed Bugs' fur blond and gave him hips", Daffy exclaimed.

I was taken back. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. I have my speculations now but knowing Daffy, he probably won't say anything.

" Nah Daf, I say, Daf I think this is a real woman", Foghorn said as he watched me, ironically, like a hawk.

Daffy hissed," A woman! We can't bring a woman like her into the group".

I didn't understand why he hated me so much back then. However, I am grateful he toned down a bit after-

-He arrived.

" Eh, what's up fellas?", Bugs said, walking up right next to me.

I froze when he looked at me curiously.

" And who might you be?", Bugs asked

" I'm Lola! Hi", I said, sticking my hand out like a dork.

Bugs looked at me blankly for a few seconds before a small smile spreaded across his face. My heart fluttered at that smile.

" Nice to meet you, Lola. The name's Bugs. Welcome to the gang", he said so welcoming.

Everything just seemed so perfect to me. The person I was made for was right in front of me and so warm with me. Nothing could've ruined that moment. But then, the bubble bursted.

" Bugs! There you are!", my creator said enthusiastically," I'd like you to meet Lola, your new love interest!".

Everything just came crashing down like an anvil on Bugs' head.

" Love interest, ya say", Bugs said, his jaw clenched tightly.

He looked back at me and noticed the hearts floating around me as I stared back at him. Let's just say...

...The hearts disturbed him more than cheering him up.

And thus our weird relationship began. Why was I so naive?.

XXX

It's November 1997, roughly a year since Bugs and I were together. We went on all sorts of dates and social gatherings with each other. We even had a double date with Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

And that is where I'm getting at.

" So... Bugs, this is the new girl", Mickey said nervously.

At the time, Mickey could see what I refused to see and that was Bugs bored out of his mind.

He only hummed in agreement, before sipping from the second glass of wine he had ordered in the last half an hour.

" So, have you ever used a wrecking ball as a weapon before?", Minnie asked curiously.

I didn't understand what she was getting at before I learned about her. I saw how Bugs' ears perked up at the statement, a dash of hope was clear in his eyes. But...

" No, I don't. I mainly use my feet or a mallet", I answered.

Minnie nodded, something was on her mind. I can bitterly think about what was going on in there. But, I'm not gonna hang on that now.

The rest of the evening went on. Minnie and I became good friends by the end of the night and Bugs said he was proud that I managed to make a friend outside of the studio.

I mistook pride for love.

Then the end of the date came and Minnie and Mickey left. Bugs and I waved from the entrance of the restaurant before heading to his car.

The car back then was brand new! Bugs had bought it after some toon kids on the lot wrecked his previous one. The Warner siblings I think they were called. Instead of being punished, Bugs had opted to take them shopping at Tiffany's in New York.

Bugs never took me to New York.

But I disregarded that complaint. I assumed he would take me some time after them. And he did, for Daffy-related reasons.

Bugs dropped me off at my apartment. I kissed him on his cheek as a thank you.

" You sure you don't want to come inside?", I asked.

You see, those last couple of months after the Space Jam was in cinemas, I've been trying to get Bugs to be a little more intimate with me. I admit it, he didn't look as interested at the idea, but there were times when he would look at me, with so much curiosity, I just knew it must've crossed his mind some time or another.

" Lola...", he started tiredly.

There came the lecture. He always gave that lecture every time I would invite him inside. Usually it was the lecture or some lame excuse he came up with on the spot. But at least I got the message. I leapt out of the car, getting towards the front door of the apartment complex before I watch him speed away on the streets of Looneyville, ToonTown.

XXX

I was out shopping with Petunia Pig and Penelope Pussycat at the time. They were my first female friends on the lot. Melissa Duck was not fond of me at all, mainly because of Daffy's dislike.

It was one of those brand new malls that were beginning to replace the Market place in ToonTown plaza. I despised the plaza because of its overcrowded gathering.

And then there was Bugs.

Bugs loved the plaza for some weird reason. There were days where he would drag me there to buy new trinkets or toys for either Buster, Clyde or the Warners. He bought some knick-knacks for himself too, and occasionally clothes and food.

So while he was at the plaza, I was at the mall with my friends, getting my mind off of everything Bugs and work-related.

The universe apparently didn't agree to my pledge.

Toons dating from Bugs' generation looked at me with scrutiny and worse of all, pity. Pity that I'll never have what **she** had with him.

" He doesn't love you"

" He doesn't want you"

" You'll never be **Alleycat** "

I didn't know who this **she** was or that Alleycat was. I didn't know if I wanted to find out. My friends told me to ignore them. But I couldn't, I needed to know who she was. And for once, the universe answered me.

I tripped over someone who was scrubbing the floor at that time. I yelled in surprise as she squeaked, her head landing inside the bucket of dirty mop water.

She sat up, the rest of the water spilling over her top. I looked back at her apologetically as her makeup streamed down her face. I saw how people laughed and ridiculed her.

" Look at her! A has-been finally kicked the bucket"

" Looks like the new whore took the old whore for a wash!"

" Hey Alleycat! How does it feel to be swept under the rug like dust?! You're nothing but a bad memory for that rabbit"

The water wasn't the only thing that washed away her makeup, tears were now running down her face. Penelope and Petunia helped us up while some of the older toons who were harassing me before chased those other toons away.

Too soon, I was left alone as Petunia and Penelope started fretting over the toonette, 'Alleycat'.

" Are you okay, Ophelia?", Petunia asked concerned.

" We're so sorry. We didn't see you down there. What are you doing here?", Penelope rambled.

Ophelia stepped away from them fearfully. In the smallest, most timid voice I've ever heard in my entire life, she spoke.

" Is Bugs here?", she asked timidly.

" No. Do you want us to-"

" NO!", Ophelia exclaimed," I can't let him see me like this. He'll want to try and fix things again. I can't go to him. Not yet. Not now. I need to think this all through".

I was taken back by her retreat. She knew Bugs. And what did she mean by her statement.

He'll want to try and fix things again.

I never understood what was going on until much later.

XXX

2002 was a depressing year for everyone.

Bugs and I were on our way to see Mr. Chuck Jones, who I remembered was one of Bugs' several creators. The man was gravely ill and according to Tweety, didn't have much time left.

I was forgotten in the car for a moment before Bugs eventually returned to get me out.

The hospital was deathly still as Bugs and I entered. People looked at him with sorrow but he ignored them and demanded to see Chuck. The nurses hastily led us to his room.

I always knew Chuck hated me. When I was created, he was the first person who responded so negatively to me. He actually dragged Bugs away from me and threatened he'll ruin the studio if he forced one of his sons into a relationship. But yet I still respected the man with all my heart, because he made my Bugs who he was today. So that was why I came today, to say my goodbye despite all the insults he might spat at me.

" Bugs? Is that you, my boy?", Chuck said weakly.

" Yeah, it's me Pops", Bugs said sitting on the bed.

" I'm surprised you came to visit so late. Usually I expected this sort of thing from Daffy or Pepe. At least... you'll be one of the last things I'll see", Chuck said weakly, coughing in between as well.

" Don't say that. You'll get better", Bugs said," You have to. Everyone else is already gone, I can't lose you too".

Chuck frowned," Don't be selfish, Bugs", he said before chuckling," Now I know why Friz was so keen on keeping you on the ground".

I watched the interaction between the two, creator and creation. It was clear at the time that both Bugs and Chuck knew the latter didn't have much time left, but they refused to acknowledge it. Instead, they spent time talking about life and interesting bits about our adventures. Chuck laughed as he listened to Bugs tell stories of the Warner siblings, it seemed like he liked the kids... I'm actually jealous of them.

" Mr. Bunny. Visiting time is over. Time to leave", one of the nurses said.

" He'll leave in a bit. Just let me have a moment with him", Chuck said, causing the nurse to nod and give us a extra few minutes.

I knew Chuck ignored me a lot. But then, I wasn't quite sure if he was aware of my presence or not.

" I'm sorry", Chuck said," For leading you on".

Bugs frowned," Leading me on?".

Chuck shook his head," We, me; Friz; Bob; Tex; Robert and even Leon, told you that you could have whatever you wanted in the world. Whatever you desired, we would hand it to you on a silver platter. But there were two things we couldn't give you and we are terribly sorry for that. All you asked of us was a way for you to be with the woman you fell in love with and a way to have a child with her. And we couldn't even give you a proper chance to be with her. Now you're stuck with Ms. Personality and broken promises. I'm terribly sorry Bugs", he stated.

I was taken back by the stray tear that fell down Bugs' cheek. I always was a firm believer that Looney Tunes don't cry unless it's for comedic reasons. But here, the toon I was created for, was crying at his creator's apologetic speech.

Bugs sighed," It's fine. Despite how everything looks like, I'm still waiting on her. I don't care what the Council will do to me, Ophelia Alleycat will always be the toonette that caught my eye back in 1945 and she still is", he whispered.

Chuck nodded," I hope you'll find her again... someday. And when you do, tell her she has my blessing", he whispered.

" Will do", Bugs murmured," Bye Pops".

With a weak smile, Chuck said," Bye... my son".

When we returned to the car, I was still trying to get over the fact that Bugs cried! While we were driving back to ToonTown, I decided it would be a good time to break out that subject, which it wasn't because I didn't notice how emotionally distraught he still was.

" I can't believe you cried. It was seriously out-of-character for you. So... the rumours were true then... you're going off-model"

Bugs slammed down on the brakes, almost steering off the road. If it weren't for my seatbelt, I probably would have flung out of the car that day. I tried to regain my breath, the sudden stop knocked almost all the air out of me.

Going off-model meant that a toon was beginning to drive away from the personality the creators gave him. It was something that was heavily looked down upon by humans.

Inter-studio relationships was another thing they hated, which was something Bugs did as well. But that's a story for later.

Bugs slowly turned to face me, anger and irritation was clear on his face now that I'm thinking back.

" You... will not talk to me like that! Unless you wanna walk home. Then, be my guest! Walk! See if I care! My creator is dying and you have the NOIVE to tell me that crying is OUTTA MY CHARACTER! DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT! BUT I'M ALLOWED TO DO IT! I'M ALLOWED TO CRY, LOLA! Everyone is! SO IF YOU HAVE A FRELENG PROBLEM WITH IT, THEN WALK!", he shrieked.

My back was all the way against the car door in fear. I tried to hold my back my scream, fearing that Bugs might get into trouble if people thought I was in danger.

" Bugs..."

" Not one woird, Lola", he hissed before recklessly driving again.

He dropped me home, and didn't even utter a greeting. As soon as I was out of the car, he drove off to the forest side of Looneyville, leaving me confused and frightened.

I didn't understand why he was so angry. But even now, I felt the outburst was a little unnecessary. But that may have been the naivety speaking.

But just when I hoped things would get better, the next morning, I received the newspaper with the most heart-wrenching news.

 _Another founder finally lets the curtains close. Charles 'Chuck' Jones has passed away_

I could've sworn I heard Bugs' cry of agony as the atmosphere darkened.

XXX

Memorial Park was one of the most beautiful yet heartbreaking places in ToonTown. Situated near the city square and CBD area, Memorial Park was a place of peace and mourning over loved ones that were lost. Especially animators.

Memorial Park was built after one of the founders of the city, Leon Schlesinger had died. The park was created to keep his memory alive and any other beloved animator that had died.

Just yesterday, a statue of Chuck was placed in the park.

Bugs and Roadie had came to the statue to find it covered with flowers and messages of love. I had came a little afterwards. Tom and Jerry were still crying on the bench at the loss of one of their beloved directors. Bugs sat with them as they solemnly watched the world go by.

There was still a lot of tension between me and Bugs. Even after the funeral, Bugs had refused to speak to me until that day.

" They really captured his image", Bugs commented.

" Yeah...", I said slowly.

" I like how they chose to sculpt their younger selves. It feels... nostalgic", Bugs said.

" Yeah", I said again. Could you blame me? The other day he screamed bloody murder at me. I was afraid if I said anything else, a repeat of it might happen.

" Would you like something to eat? I saw a food truck earlier. Maybe they serve something vegetarian", I said.

Bugs hummed, which meant yes. So I ran off to that food truck to order us something to eat while he mourns. But when I came back, I saw a scene which I think I wasn't supposed to see.

Bugs stood in front of a toonette I recognised as the one I tripped over several years ago. That moment I felt two things I never felt before, curiosity... and pure jealousy.

The way he was talking to her was the same way he talked to me before he found out my purpose. A smile appeared on his face as they talked. The smile urged me to get closer to hear what they were saying.

" I never imagined this was how we were going to see each other again", Bugs said.

" Well, how did you imagine we'd meet again?", the toonette asked.

" Well, you'd show up at my doorstep, demanding the dresses I never returned to you. I'd be in a stupor before I start kissing you like crazy before we move on to... other things... in my bedroom", he said playfully.

I felt sick in my stomach. My heart ached as he spoke. He never spoke to me like that. Why was he speaking to her like that?!

" Bugs!", she scolded," You have a girlfriend!".

" Lola's not my girlfriend"

My heart cracked. I hoped... I PRAYED that he was going to say something like 'she's my soulmate' but it never came.

" Really? Is this just a ploy to get me in your bed again. I don't want a repeat of Honey Bunny, Bugs. Be honest, she is your girlfriend whether you love her or not. She's safe to be with-"

" I don't want 'safe', I want you Phels", Bugs murmured.

The way he said it, so much plea in his voice. It was beginning to hurt just to hear it all. I spotted Road Runner behind a tree not so far away. He looked at me sadly before looking away. He too was hearing what I was hearing.

I turned back to watch them and listened intently.

" You know if you have me, you'll also get my murderous ex-husband and crazy prototype me in a package. We're better off never seeing each other again", Phels said softly.

" You may think that. But we can find another way around it, Phels! Please...", Bugs pleaded.

" You have a girlfriend who is helplessly in love with you. Who is devoted to you. You don't want me, a divorced, grieving mother from the Studio of Freaks, I'll bring you so far down that the Toon Council will have you on Death Parole for cheating on your love interest and canoodling with someone from another studio", Phels hissed.

" Aren't you in love with me as well?", Bugs murmured.

I waited in anticipation for her answer.

" I do. I am. So so much. But love requires sacrifice. And I'll sacrifice my broken heart if it meant that you're out of harm's way", Phels said softly.

" Ophelia-"

" Don't 'Ophelia' me! You know I'm right. You know I'll do that. I love you so much that I'll jump into a D.I.P barrel for you", Ophelia hissed.

" My Avery, Phels don't go jumpin' into random barrels for a while", Bugs muttered.

Ophelia chuckled," Relax, I was just emphasizing my care for you. Silly Bunny", she said lightly," Despite this fanfic having angst and a lotta hurt, especially concerning the shippers, you should know I can't be serious that long".

" Ssh, the readers don't know that yet", Bugs joked.

Well they certainly do now, Bun Bun.

Ophelia giggled before a forlorn look appeared on her face.

" Promise me you won't hurt that poor girl like you did with Honey. I don't know anything about her at all but I can tell she doesn't deserve the hurt", Ophelia said softly," And once everything is sorted out, we'll meet again. Maybe not this year, maybe not this decade but some day, we can carry on from where we left off".

Ophelia looked around for anyone that may have been watching them. I ducked further behind the bench before she could see me. Hopefully she didn't know I was there. When she looked away, I looked their way again. I saw how she settled her head on his shoulder and let out a nearly inaudible purr.

" After all, you promised me we'd rewrite the stars", Ophelia murmured softly.

It hurt to look but I couldn't look away. So much history was pouring out of one single hug that it made me want to know the full story.

" C'mon, I'll go hail you a cab", Bugs murmured before he and Ophelia walked away.

I stood up once they were out of sight and clutched the now cold food in my hand. I was experiencing a new feeling as I saw them walk away together. Denial I think it was. I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned around to find Road Runner looking at me. I wanted to cry and run back home because the pain that was soaring through me was worse than thinner. Especially at the sign Roadie produced.

" _I'm sorry you had to find out this way_ ", Roadie signed," _But Bugs Bunny never loved you_ ".

XXX

It's been weeks since we were at the Memorial Park. Weeks that I've been trying to wrap my head what I saw and what Roadie meant. It's also been weeks since I've last seen Bugs.

I've been avoiding him since that day. Whenever we were on the lot, I'd run away before he could see me or when he did. A part of me still wanted him to run after but he never did.

He called a couple of times to check on me, but I never picked up. I was afraid I'D start crying if I listened to his voice. Granny checked in on me some days, she said Bugs was worried about me. I didn't believe her, if he was worried, he would've came to check on me himself.

It was late in the afternoon when I realised I had ran out of food. I could have asked one of neighbors for a quick lift to the mall but for once, my mind told me that a supermarket was just a jog away.

I seriously need to stop running into plot points.

It was calm, cold and quiet with light ambient music in the background. Very little toons were around, which was fine with me. Until...

I saw a pair of gray ears sticking out from behind the aisle I was in. I immediately thought it was Bugs because who else would have gray rabbit ears. 'Bugs' noticed someone watching 'him' and looked in my direction.

That... was not Bugs.

" What are you looking at, sheila?", the female rabbit growled.

" Sorry. You look like someone I-"

" Let me guess, that bastard of a boyfriend Bugs Bunny", the woman said annoyed," Well, congratulations tootsie, you've now graced the presence of Honey Bunny, the first whore before Alleycat showed up!".

My eyes widened. My heart ached a little again, I thought I was the first love interest he had.

Honey smirked," And you must be Lola. The new girl. Rumours has it the Looney Tunes aren't quite fond of you little lady", she sneered.

I took a step back," Yeah, well, I haven't heard about you until now. Makes me wonder if they've forgotten you already", I retorted.

I never saw so much hatred in a toonette's face before. But Honey to this day still has the best expression of hate.

" It was her fault. Had she not seduced my hubby like that, I would've been top toon. And rich might I add. No... he had to get attracted to that freak! Ophelia Alleycat brought me nothing but trouble in my life", Honey roared.

She looked back at me and noticed something I still don't quite know what it was.

" You've met her, Alleycat, before haven't you?", Honey said slowly.

I nodded my head solemnly," I... I saw Bugs talking to her at Memorial Park the day after Chuck's funeral. They didn't see me. Well, I don't know if Ophelia saw me... I hope she didn't. The way he talked to her..."

I wanted to cry all over again. The memories flooded back and my throat wanted to close on me. What was he doing to me.

Honey sneered," At least you saw them talk. Do you know... how it feels when you see your mone-boyfriend kissing another woman in the dark. And spoiling her!".

" N-N-No", I stammered.

Honey glared at me before a cruel smirk appeared on her face," Well, you will... someday... when Alleycat comes back for her little bunny bank... prepare your heart... 'cause when she enters the picture, Bugs is gonna forget all about you. Tata, replacement", she said strutting away.

I returned home such a mess. Hiccups kept coming and I could have practically felt the snot drip down my nose.

'Bugs loves me' was all I kept repeating inside my head as I laid in my bed until sleep overcame me.

XXX

It was January 1st, 2017. Bugs was hosting a New Years party at his new mansion in the human world.

It was strictly no kids allowed. Which meant one thing:

There was alchohol.

The halls were filled with toons from different studios. Mickey and Minnie had came as well but as soon as the first five drinks were downed, the mice left for one of the bedrooms upstairs.

I still had yet to find Bugs in the crowd. The place was so stuffed I could barely see anything over the crowd. I spotted Melissa earlier, leaving with Gladstone Gander. I remembered that she and Daffy had broken up years ago over some argument about fidelity. Now Daffy was happily with Tina Russo, my new BFF. Since Tina and I were friends, Daffy became more careful about what he said to me, which made me somewhat relieved.

" Yeouch! Who put the stairs here?"

My eyes glazed over to the bottom of the staircase where Bugs struggled to get his drunken legs to cooperate. I tried to stifle a laugh, he was a funny drunk, stumbling and muttering nonsensical things.

I saw him blink a couple of times as he looked in my direction.

" L-Lola", he stirred.

" Need some help?", I asked.

" Nope. I'm perfectly- HELP!", Bugs said nearly toppling over the middle step.

" C'mon, let's get you to your room", I said slinging his arm over my shoulders as I walked/dragged him to his room.

Couples stood in the hallway heatedly making out. I assumed the bedrooms were full as I heard plenty of giggles from inside them. I watched jealously. Of course Bugs and I kiss, but that was in public places where the press can see us. But there was never such private moments of intimacy I had seen in front of me and on television. I wanted something like that.

Miraculously, Bugs' bedroom was luckily clear of half-naked couples. I closed the door and quickly dragged him over to his bed. However, when I reached his bed, I slipped on something, causing me and Bugs to fall onto the bed on top of each other.

There was no space between us. I was still on top of him, he was still too dizzy to comprehend what was going around him. I wanted to kiss him so so badly. To wake up tomorrow morning and he'll be next to me, smiling, telling me that he loved me! I wanted that! I needed that...

My mind was made up.

It was hard- don't think dirty now!- to believe we were actually doing this. I could literally squeal with joy becoming familiar with his hands everywhere. But then, all that happiness, all that joy turned bitter.

" Phels..."

I stopped. I... I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

" Phels, why'd ya stop?... I was so close..."

My heart was breaking. How was that toon still on his mind when he clearly remembered I was with him! Not her. How could he just disregard me like that? Was she on his mind all that time?

Those thoughts plagued my mind for months.

" ...Ophelia..."

I slid off of him. My heart too broken to carry on. And yet I don't remember leaving his room that night.

Morning came, and to say that it was awkward was an understatement.

I felt my clothes get thrown at me while I was 'asleep'.

" Get up"

It was so cold. His voice. Almost like he was ashamed. What was he to be ashamed of? I'm his girlfriend! We're allowed to do this!

Bugs slammed the door hard just as I got up. I could tell from the hard and quick stomping that he was mad. No, angry. I hastily slipped my clothes back on and made my way downstairs to get my other things.

I heard banging of pots in the kitchen as I got my bag. I wondered if I should tell Bugs was leaving. I peeked into the kitchen to see him with his head in his hand and coffee right next to him. I opened my mouth to speak but I was silenced by Speedy who ran past me.

" I would suggest you leave before he starts throwing things senõrita", Speedy warned.

I took the warning and left. But not before I heard Speedy and Bugs talk.

" She won't be mad at you, Bugs"

" ... I betrayed her, Speedy..."

" You were drunk, mi amigo, you had no control. Miss Ophelia will understand"

" What if she doesn't? What if I have to wait another 50 years for her to talk to me again?"

" You sound like those men on Disney Channel. Lighten up! Miss Ophelia is usually very forgiving to you, is she not?"

" Yeah..."

" Should I call Daffy or Bosko. Or even Pinky?"

" Neither. Tell Granny to come in later. And call Plotz, I ain't going to woik today with this hangover"

I left before I could hear the rest of the conversation.

XXX

The last couple of months were tense. Bugs and I rarely spoke to each other, many of our coworkers assumed we broke up. And told Plotz about it.

So he set this dinner up for us, at a fancy restaurant that was unfortunately for us, packed. Plotz too called the media and told them about our whereabouts. Soon as we took our seats, people from all sorts of newspapers and magazines watched us like vultures.

I semi-glared at Bugs who kept looking at the menu for five minutes straight. He was avoiding me, I just knew it. He wanted to avoid this... whatever this was... he wanted to avoid me.

" You know, a healthy relationship requires both sides to talk to each other", I said with a strained smile.

Bugs lowered the menu to smile at me with the same strained expression.

" Is that so? Y'know, in a healthy relationship, one side needs the other's consent before they move onto... other things. Now, try not to cause a scene. We've still got an hour left of this pity party", he said before returning to look at the menu," So what do you think: the special or the restaurant recommendation".

" Whatever pleases you", I mumbled angrily.

Could he seriously still be mad at me? I mean, I knew what I did was wrong but if given the chance, wouldn't other people do the same? There were just days, months and YEARS where I wouldn't understand him and I tried, I really tried to be on his level but he keeps pushing me down! I was sick of it! I wanted to ask: WHY! Why did he push away my advances? Am I really that boring to you that you have to turn to a monotonous cat? I wanted to scream at him for pushing me away. I couldn't restrain myself any longer.

" Why don't you love me?"

I subconsciously noticed that people nearby us were staring. But I didn't mind, however Bugs did.

" Hey, lower ya voice down, will ya", Bugs whispered," Ya gonna get us in trouble".

" I don't care. Why don't you love me?"

I really didn't care at the time if my outbursts tainted his reputation. Looking back, it made me feel sick.

Bugs sighed," What makes you think I don't-"

" Everything!", I exclaimed standing from my seat. I needed this bit of power, to see him so small.

Now the entire restaurant was staring at us. I was sure the press had their cameras out to catch this.

" Lola, sit down please. Ya makin' a scene", he seethed.

" I'm making a scene! I'M MAKING A SCENE! BUGS, MY ENTIRE LIFE IS NOTHING BUT A SCENE I HAVE TO ACT", I screamed.

I was sure I was red in the face with anger. I also noticed that Bugs' calm demeanour was slowly slipping away.

" I make sure that you're okay everyday. I go with you on trips when one is needed. I was there for you when Chuck and June died. And yet you never thank me. Instead you think about that... that inkblot woman from a studio that was bound to fail, which it did by the way, instead of me YOUR ACTUAL GIRLFRIEND WHO IS DEVOTED TO YOU AND YET YOU NEVER PAY ME ANY MIND-"

" Lola"

" I'm just sick of it! Sick of the boys telling me I'm not good enough or will never be in close comparison with her!"

" Lola"

" I'm sick of you and your walls! You never listen to me! Never take me seriously! All you care about is Ophe-"

" LOLA SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!"

I heard a loud crack and suddenly I saw table break in half. Bugs lowered his head as he tried to regain his cool. His hands were balled into fists, with a few splinters stuck onto the glove, revealing that he was the one who broke the table.

" I'm leaving"

" Lola, get back here! I'M NOT DONE WI-"

It was an amazing feeling to tune him out. Despite my brain telling me I did a bad thing leaving in the middle of the date, my heart was hurting too much that I had to get outta there. I hailed a cab before ordering it rush to ToonTown. Just as the vehicle drove off, I saw Bugs exit the restaurant, looking for me.

Back then, I could have sworn he looked worried as he looked about.

XXX

It was four hours after the disaster dinner. The news hadn't mentioned the fight but I assumed it just hasn't reached them yet. And not because Bugs had dealt with it beforehand.

I heard the door to my room open slowly, a long creaking sound occurring. I let out an annoyed huff knowing exactly who it is.

" Isn't this breaking an entry? I could have you arrested"

" You could... But there's also the factor that ya gave me a spare key years ago that I've yet to use. You should change ya locks after ya had an argument with someone"

I looked up to find Bugs indeed shaking the spare keys I had given him years back.

" What do you want?"

" You can't just leave an argument without hearing the other persoin out. It's rude, y'know", he said as he dragged a stool over to my bed.

" I don't need to hear what you need to say", I huffed.

" True... but I know you want to hear out of curiosity"

I didn't turn to look at him.

" I'm not gonna yell at ya. I jus' wanna talk", he said reassuringly.

" ... Then talk..."

I decided I would hear him out. Just because I was curious to what he wanted to say. But I wasn't going to look at him, I wasn't going to give that satisfaction of my full attention.

" So... I should probably start with I'm sorry for how I treated you. I was hopin' you'd fall outta love wit' me like Honey did if I kept ignoring you but it took awhile for me to realise ya not Honey. I was actually relieved really but I had a goal and I intended to finish it", Bugs explained.

" So you never wanted to be with me in the first place"

" Ya gotta understand. You were handed to me randomly one day and I had no idea what to do wit' ya. So I had two options: I'd dump ya right there and then and leave ya broken hearted and confused or... I could find a way to get ya to see me differently and not break ya heart in the process... but it happened anyway"

I swallowed a lump in my throat as I tried my best to not look at him

" My intentions... weren't to hurt ya Lols, even if I did come off a tad too cold. And all that yelling came from the fact that I was stressed. Stressed 'cause I feared I'd be stuck wit' my last paycheck one day now that my creators were gone. And because I'm doin' somethin' risky and never before done"

I wondered what plagued him so much. I knew half of it was work-related but the other I didn't find out until later in the conversation.

" I know, my actions shouldn't be excused. I might not also forgive you for what you did to me but I'm willing to look past that... but only if you let me go"

I quietly took in consideration of his words. I finally admitted in my head, what I did was wrong and unforgivable. The fact that he was WILLING to look past that if I broke up with him was saying something. I knew Bugs was merciless when given a hard time and I had definitely given him those... so why, my mind wandered.

" Why? Why would you easily forget something like that about what the person you hated?"

I now turned around to see Bugs' facial expression. Gone was the guilty look was now replaced with confusion.

" What made ya think I hated you? I love you like I love Daffy, Tweety, Bosko and the rest of the gang. Sure ya are a tad overbearing at times and it makes me wanna put a stick of dynamite in ya mouth but ya not that bad. I just didn't love ya the way you loved me... loved 'cause I'm assumin' things are different in ya head now"

I nodded slowly grasping onto that information. He loved me, not romantically but more like a sibling. Which, strangely, I felt satisfied with.

" What about the other Looney Tunes?"

Bugs sighed," I talked to them and wagered that if ya're okay with breaking up with me, they'll give ya another chance to be ya own toon. Daffy also placed in that he'll try to help ya move on. I'd take that opportunity since it's rare he ever does something like that".

" What if I don't break up with you?"

" Y'know what happens to toons who don't comply wit' us. According to them, ya not a real Looney Tune despite bein' on the line up. They'll make ya life hell, Lols"

I sighed. I didn't know what I wanted anymore. That was a decision I had to consider carefully. I didn't want the rest of my life to be filled with all sorts of torture from the Looney Tunes but I also don't want to lose my purpose.

" Y'know, when I was ya age, I made a risky decision as well. A decision that could've gotten me killed. In 1952, I decided that I was going to court a toonette from another studio and she was stuck in a similar relationship we have except more abusive. We met in 1946 but I fell in love with her in 1951. We risked so many things: our lives, our friends, our creators, so that we could have each other. And it woiked out for a long time, we were happy. I was happy. I finally felt free. And all because I did something way outside my comfort zone. We rewrote our purpose and we were happier than ever"

I smiled at the motivation. The little heart-to-heart moment was the first time we've ever talked like this.

" Was that toonette Ophelia?", I asked.

Bugs nodded," Yes, it was her. I'm not gonna ask how ya know about her but at least it saves the introduction", he said.

I smiled and then frowned, confused about something he had said earlier.

" You said your plans with her worked out. What made you split then?"

" Uh, I admit, us splitting was ten percent my fault. I did something that made her run off and hide from me for several years. The other ninety percent came from things beyond our control"

" I'm sorry"

" Don't be. The studio still would have made you even if things went differently", Bugs shrugged," So what do ya say?".

His story had somewhat motivated me. I no longer felt that coldness I had felt for the longest time. Maybe, just maybe...

It is time to rewrite my purpose.

" I'll do it. We can break up"

Bugs smiled warmly at me. It was the same smile he gave me when we first met. I smiled back, sealing the deal like a handshake or a pinky swear.

" Thanks. For breaking the ties. 'Though no one outside the animation studio can know. Bad stuff happens to toons who don't follow the poipose, ya know that"

I smiled confidently, mimicking his own smile.

" It'll be worth the risk"

XXX

It's been a year since Bugs and I broke up and things were actually turning my way. The boys have finally accepted as one of the family and I even got to babysat the Warner Siblings (never again). However the atmosphere changed this one warm April afternoon.

I was invited to a game and movie night at Bugs' house by Daffy. Which wasn't an abnormal thing now that the drama had died down. But I still felt the atmosphere at his home shift.

Bugs had walked through the front door before retreating. The sound of heels scrapping the wooden porch already had me suspicious. The rest of the Looney Tunes had left the lounge to see what happened to their leader.

A high-pitched squeal came from the hallway and I looked up to see what the commotion was about-

-Only to find myself looking in the eyes of the infamous yet mysterious Ophelia Alleycat.

I wondered if she remembered the mop bucket incident.

The rest of the evening was uneventful as Sam finally lost all his chips to Foghorn yet again. Minutes after he left the table, the sound of plates breaking occurred from the kitchen. I could hear Daffy's shouts and Sylvester's pained scream as Sam thrown a plate at his head.

" Lola, dear, go get Bugs in the lounge", Granny said and I left with no complaint.

" Bugs! We need-"

I stopped in my tracks to see the scene before me. Bugs and Ophelia stared at each other deeply as they held hands. When I spoke up, I accidentally ruined their moment and Ophelia yanked her hand away. I could've sworn I saw a flash of regret in her eyes when she released Bugs' hand.

Our first talk... was awkward with Bugs there. But she seemed nice, a little nervous since I believed she believed I was like Honey Bunny. Which was a tad insulting but I can understand.

But even as the night carried on, the moment they had was nailed to the back of my mind that it made sleeping hard. It was clear, the feelings were there and I knew Bugs was determined to dig them out again.

I was jealous yes but I had moved on. After all...

... I was made for him, but he wasn't made for me...

End

 **Now before any of you raise your pitchforks and torches in the review section, I have absolutely NOTHING against Lola (maybe LTS Lola but it's SJ Lola I'm talking about here). This was something I had to do for the AU I have planned.**

 **This AU set aside, I do ship Bugs x Lola (although I don't ship Bugs x Daffy, which is not the weirdest ship I've seen 'cause I still think it's compatible in a weird Looney Tune-like way, I always saw them more as brothers). Now regarding the AU.**

 **It is safe to say that Bugs and the others (now with Lola added) do play a major role in the stories I have planned. They will most likely be in all of the connected stories. The other major roles that are included are Mickey Mouse and the Warner Siblings from Animaniacs. The other roles are filled in by my oc, Ophelia Alleycat and other ocs I made just for this AU.**

 **There will be a full-length story released here after I'm done with my first story, The Nanny. The story here will take place before that story and would sort of look onto the lives of the Looney Tunes and other cartoon characters when the cameras are turned off.**

 **Trust me, I don't plan on making it all sunshine and rainbows. As you saw above, I'm not a sunshine and rainbows person. I'm so dark and depressing I could work for DC**.

 **Now that that's set aside, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot and remember to review!**

 *** _Fun fact: That last scene Lola was reminiscing about actually takes place in my Animaniacs fanfic, The Nanny. Yes, it was as awkward as she said it was*_**


End file.
